uttasfandomcom-20200213-history
Entangle
Entangles bind a target's limbs to stop them from moving * Sources: Natural, Primal or Psychic * Target: One creature within range * Duration: Instant * Range: 5 meters per 1 Base Point * Cost: 1 Base Points per 1 Health * Available Additional Effects: Area of Effect, Charges, Delayed Effect, Dispel Resistance, Imperceptible, Range Advantages, Selective, Sticky, Trigger * Characteristics Bonus: +1 Health per 5 Body, Ego, or Intelligence The character attempts to bind their target's limbs, restricting their movement or the actions they can take. If the character makes a successful Accuracy roll versus the target's Dodge, the Entangle automatically takes effect versus either the target's arms or legs. If the legs are entangled, the target cannot move by any means that requires their legs, such as Leaping or Running. If the arms are Entangled, the target cannot take attack actions or move by means that requires their arms, such as Swimming or natural Flight. An Entangle can also target both the arms and legs, but the Entangle's Health are cut in half for both sets of limbs. Regardless of what limbs the Entangle targets, the target grants an Advantage to anyone attacking them. Targets can break out of Entangles with one of the following methods as an action; using any of these options automatically ends their turn. * If using Strength, the target reduces the Entangle's Health by 1 per 5 points of Strength. Once the Entangle runs out of Health, the character breaks out. ** If the character has a knife or similar, small bladed melee weapon, they can add the weapon's number of damage dice to the damage against the Entangle's Health. * Using Dexterity, the character can roll their dice against the Entangle's Health; if their dice roll is higher, they break out. ** If the character uses Dexterity, they can add their Contortionist skill dice and apply appropriate Martial Arts maneuvers, such as one made for escaping grapples, to their Dexterity to break out. Regardless of the method of escape, if the escaping character exceeds the amount they need to pass by 5, they get to take an additional action on their turn. If they beat the number by 10, they can also move on their turn. For every 5 Body, Ego, or Intelligence, the Entangle gains 1 Health. Source specific effects * Natural: Natural Entangles cannot take Limitations and are limited to a range of touch, but they cannot be Dispelled. * Psychic: The character instead makes their Accuracy roll versus the target's Discipline, and the target uses either Charisma or Ego to break out in the place of their Strength. However, the character must Maintain the Power against every target Entangled if they make their Power cover an Area of Effect. Example Gripping Weeds: The character commands nearby weeds to wrap themselves around the target's legs. * Base Power: Entangle, 20 Health vs Legs. Base Points: 20 * Source: Primal * Target: 8m Radius (Addition) * Duration: Instant * Range: 50 meters (Limitation * Additions: Area of Effect (8m Radius), Charges (16). Total Cost Increase: +8 * Limitations: Implement (Component), Half Range. Total Cost Reduction: -19 * Total Active Points/Actual Point Cost: 28/9